(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting radiated power. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting effective isotropic radiated power of a wireless communication device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, in the ubiquitous environment, the use of wireless communication devices is quickly increasing and therefore interference between wireless communication devices is also increasing. Therefore, such interference should be efficiently managed and controlled by managing the output of wireless communication devices.
Conventionally, a method of managing the output of a wireless communication device is generally performed based on conductive power. However, it is difficult to manage a method using conductive power in an actual user environment due to mismatching of an antenna.
Therefore, in order to efficiently manage interference between wireless communication devices, output management of effective isotropic radiated power (EIRP) of a wireless communication device is essential.
However, a method of measuring EIRP of a wireless communication device that mounts a large-sized antenna such as a mobile communication base station and a broadcasting repeater has not been clearly suggested.
Conventionally, a method of measuring EIRP using a Friis transmission formula in a far-field has been used. However, a method of measuring EIRP in far-field manufacturing is restricted by a size of an antenna that is mounted in a wireless communication device. Particularly, a mobile communication base station that mounts a large-sized-antenna or a large-sized wireless communication device such as a broadcasting repeater requires a very large distance in order to form a far-field, and thus there is a problem that spatial restriction for measurement is very large.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.